Falling for his slave
by merawinchester
Summary: Set to season one . A girl pretending to be a boy servant, what will happen when her fate puts her in the peaky blinders way ! Rated T just in case Tommy X OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey guys ! It is me again..

I know I have been away for so long .

I actually feel that what I am doing is a crazy thing .

I am not a great writer in English..

I know that better than anything,and I still have a lot of stories that I started writing and I still need to finish

I know all of that and I don't know what should I promise or how should I apologize for it .

This Idea just came to my mind and I love to give it a chance , even it can be worse than things I wrote before .

It have been a while since I wrote in English ,so actually I don't know how this is going to be ?!

This is my first story for peaky blinders .

I only watched the first 4 episodes of season one and I decided to write this .

It will be focused on Thomas for the most of the parts , Sure I will try to give the other characters chance as will .

It will be Thomas X OC ,and you can take this story kind of spoilers.

However this is going to be , I will always love to have a feedback from you.

Thanks for giving this note from your time .

Thanks for passing and reading as well

That might be long ! Sorry !

Part 1 : The new slave

It is 1919 ,

There are no slaves..

But there are people still treated like ones

And he..

Or actually she ! Is still treated like one

It was an old thing , since she was seven years old . Her mom got sick and before she died..

She just did It .

She cut her daughter's hair , helped her to wear a suit and hat and she gave her her new name " Sean "

It was an Irish name , mostly use for boys but sometimes it is used for girls as well .

The thing is she didn't want Sean to be a girl anymore..

Why ? That was a question that had a lot of answers .

She sent Sean to work as a servant , Sean was treated more like a slave , but a slave boy is so different from a slave girl .

" Mom ? Why should I be wearing like this ? " the young girl asked

The mother coughed badly then she answered

" Look my beautiful girl , I am so sorry . I need to send you to Mr . Jack's house ..

There you will work and get us money that I can be treated with , won't you do this for your mommy ? "

the mother said emotionally , trying to help his daughter to understand the situation

" Mr. Jack doesn't love young girls , so you need to keep this clothes and the hair cut . Understand ?

No matter how long are you going to live , no matter how many masters are you going to serve..

you just keep the way you look " the mom said giving her a diary in her hands and then she sent her to the rich master

That was the last memory of her mom , she can't remember more as after couple of weeks of serving Mr. Jack her mom passed away.

Now it was the time again to be a gift for a new master ,and she didn't know how much this was going to change her life .

Sean P.O.V :

It is a new town , new life and sure a new master . In the last couple of years I just got used to it .

Maybe they are no longer slaves , but I am still treated like a one . That is the reason my mom made me a boy when I was seven

I guess everyone would understand it , who would love to have his daughter serving the men pleasure just for having bread ?

My new master's name is Thomas Shelby . I heard a lot about him , and unfortunately it is all bad .

Am I scared ? Well the answer is yes !

I just used to live in the countryside and now I am in a place like Birmingham .

I was just a gift to settle things down between my master and my new master Thomas .

This is making me sick ! I am 18 now , I have tried million times to run away..

Every time I do they got me back , and this old ba** touter me with ways no body can imagine

I was lucky no one during that found out I was a girl .

I gave up running away now , it will be easier for them to found out about me if I did .

Plus , Freedom was just a silly wish . I only ran away because I wanted to visit my mom's grave

They say this place we are entering now is called the Garrison, it takes courage to be in here that was what I heard.

Asking for the boss , Thomas Shelby . I thought he would be just a old , cruel and ugly man..

And for the bl*** surprise he wasn't..

Writer's P.O.V

The servant with Sean asked about Tommy and he just walked out to meet them .

" " the servant greeted and Sean did as well

" This is the servant my master talked you about , this is Sean ." The servant introduced

" Ah..I see . How old are you , kid ? " Tommy asked

" eighteen, sir " Sean answered looking at the floor . She was kind of surprised and shy

" You don't look so , but even with that welcome you old man " Tommy said lighting a cigarette

Tommy signed to the other servant to go " Can you use a gun ? " he asked

" No , Sir ! " She kept her head down

" You know your old master said you are so special, and you will be my personal servant and you will follow me everywhere.." Tommy sat down and took a deep breath from the cigarette

" Yes , Sir " short answers , she kept it that way

" Then , How cannot you use a f*** gun ? " Tommy wasn't angry , he was just curious about Sean

Sean kept the silence

" Small body as well , I guess you won't be a great runner. How the hell are you going to be useful to me ? " Tommy asked again , getting a shot of whiskey this time

" Sir , I might not be a great runner or fighter or shorter , but I will take care of you " Sean said taking a seat on her kneels in front of him

" Get the f*** up " Tommy ordered , feeling angry not knowing why

" Sir , I know you are not a child , but even adult men needs to be taken care of .

I can't serve what women serve , but I will give you my loyalty. I can't shot a bullet for you at fire a gun , but I can take it for you .

I will be there in your sleepless nights when you need a company .

I will be there to listen to things you don't want to tell to other people , after you finish it will be like I heard nothing.

I will be your eyes and your ears everywhere, and when I am with you I am just silent and deaf . " Sean said from her heart

From the moment she laid her eyes on Tommy she was able to tell , he is even more broken than her

That he wasn't able to escape what he is afraid of , like she did when she disguised herself as a boy

She was able to protect herself from being a w** , but for Tommy he became the war and this bad life w***

That is the reason she wanted to give him all what is left from her emotions, she knows that he won't get out from this life , he want thank her and he won't love her back even if she told him the truth and gave him her heart

She was just a servant, she wasn't beautiful as this barmaid.

She had this short black her , her eyes were dark brown , her face took round shape , full lips ( a/n : don't know if this the right way to describe it )

And her eyes were wide as well

She were beautiful even she didn't believe it , but he was able to see it

Tommy grabbed Sean by the arm " I said f** get up "

" You seem to be a servant from the old days , people like you..can't be found that easy . Now I can understand why he sent you "

Tommy said walking outside the Garrison and when they got out he let go of Sean's arm

They finally reached home , Tommy introduced grace to everyone then he said

" Do whatever you want to do , when I am going out I will call for you so just be ready "

She just nodded and Finn took her around the house

She had always a small bag with her , not so small but not so big as well

She put in it one pair of clothes for Tommy , small bottle of whiskey and whatever food can last for a long time when they are out that was plus whatever medical tools she had with her in case she needed to save his life

She thought that all what a gangster would need , but actually she didn't know all what he needs is just her


	2. Chapter 2

A/ N : So ! This is me again...

Thanks for all people who viewed that . I hope you will feel that chapter is better, also I hope you will enjoy it .

Thanks fo cozycatlady for being my best friend and for supporting me and being the only one who commented on that

Part 2 : Him and him

Day 7 :

Sean's diary :

So it have ben a week since I came to Shelby home..

I don't know what I should say about it , about everyone who is living in here .

Arthur Shelby Jr : he is the eldest brother . He wanted to run the family business , but it didn't work.

He is kind of irritable since war , he messes the things up as he losses control. War did that to him..

That the reason became the leader

Even with irritable behavior, the inability of control and how much he is a mess after war I believe he is the most kind hearted person in here.

I mean , Arthur Shelby Sr abandoned them all and he just became the father - specially for Finn - who is just eleven .

He became a mess not just because of war , but also because he felt helpless when it came to protect his brothers and for that I am sorry as well..

Thomas Shelby : I actually don't know what should I say about my new master . I don't even know why I am writing this ?!

It is kind of habit my mom brought me into it saying to me it would help me feel better and understand better

But when it comes to my new master I don't think I would understand at all . I would never be able to know the man he was before war..

He has changed the most , everyone here - specially aunt Polly - is cursing the war and what they have done to him in France .

I can see he is hunted by it , in his dreams and in his memory. He is just trying to ignore it by drowning himself in work , women , drinking and smoking things like brown opium with a clay pipe .

He is breaking my heart the most..

He was a sapper with another soldier they call him Danny Whizz-Bang . I can imagine how hard is this for him even he is already home .

I just wish I will be able to fix that .

John Shelby:

He is the third brother . The best one dealing with that aftermath thing , I actually don't know why maybe because he is the youngest .

John is kind of medium solution between Arthur and Thomas , he is walking on Thomas footsteps while he sometimes loses it just as Arthur .

He was the only one who got married, his wife called Martha. Well she is dead now and he has a beautiful four kids of her , I really like them the most .

Finn : He is the youngest , he is my favorite of the brothers. I would try my best to keep his safety just as the rest of his brother do

There is a lot to write , but I won't be able to do it now as voice is making its way to me across the walls..

" Sean ! " Tom yelled

" Yes , " Sean answered while she came running

" Where the hell were you ? You have been close fitting around me for the past week and now I am spending an hour to get ya ?! " he was angry , Sean can tell .

It all was about that new policeman

\- Cambell- who came to search for stolen weapons that the gang got it by chance .

He was making it hard for business, all that gambling , bets , illegal races at horse tracks..

All of that was in danger because of the new officer

" I am sorry , Sir " Same short answers Sean kept since he came

" Get ready . All of you ! The new officer had Arthur and we need to get him back .

We will be two groups , one which is going to get Arthur from inside and that is going to be John's and the men group .

Me and Sean will be the other group . We will mislead them for you to get you enough time .

For you Polly..

If anything happened to me , or I had to disappear for awhile.." there Polly interrupted " The work is in safety hands . Can I talk to you for a second " Polly said even more angry than Tom

" What is it Polly ? You know I don't have time.." he objected

" Then you make some !

Since you were all in war I took care of the business and now you are just blowing the temple on our heads !

Getting Arthur and then what ? They won't leave us alone ! Just give them the guns.." Polly was angry , but she tired to convince him with her point of view

" You took care of the business that is right . Now I am here I take care of the business " he whispered to her ear and started walking out

" **** on what they did to you in France ! What about Ada ? " she tried to convince him to let that matter go with all of her power

Ada was his sister , who was seeing Fredy Thorne who had problems with police since he came back

" I will take care of that when I come back " Tom stopped , but he didn't look back

" That is if you came back ! It is just a b*** if ! " she yelled on him angrily

" You better count on it " he said calmly making his way out

Sean P.O.V :

He wasn't calm at all , I was able to see it even he knew so well how to hide his emotions. I guess war has a big role in that

" Take this " he said handling me a gun while he throw away his cigarette

" You know Sir I cannot.." I tried to object " Just in case you need to use it , when it comes to your soul you will have no f*** principles " and we made our way

Everything was going fine . They got Arthur out , but then I don't know what happened! They were after us..

We couldn't take the car around so we where just on our feet , plus we tried as much as possible to be under-covered

Hearing the gunshots, it wasn't like it was my first time but still I was freaked out

I was standing there like a fool until he got my hand and we started running

" Are you stupid or something? Do you want to get yourself killed ! I told you to use the f*** gun !

Guess what ? You didn't! And you were just in the middle waiting to get shot "

he was angry at me

I was jus shocked

I don't know why he was angry ?

I thought for him it was just fine , he saw many men die until he lost the count I guess..

So why the hell do he even care now ?

We climbed into a covered truck to hide , it stopped out of the city and the driver was going to know about us

So again we got on our feet , but this time it wasn't fine

I finally recognized that he was shot , he was breathing heavily, drowning in his cold sweat

" Sir.." I called hesitated

" Just keep moving "it came out weaker than he decided it to be , I can tell..

He just collapsed " Sir ! " I called in fear

" Look ! It seems to be a house over there , no lights..so it might be abandoned or they are out . It will help.." I tried to explain, but he was already out

I took his hand around my neck and then started to help his body up , it was so hard since I have small -weak - body

We managed to make it there , but now I am the one who was breathless

It took me a couple of minutes to have my breath back

" Sir ! Stay with me.." I said while I checked on his swallow breath

Finally I got candles and I lighted them up . Now I can see how tired he was and how much pain he was in

I had a small knife with me , I brought one candle to the where I laid him down , I got hot water , vinegar and honey as quick as I could

" Sir , please forgive me for doing this " I said while I was taking his shirt off

" For bringing you so much pain instead of happiness and joy..

I am so sorry " I mumbled

He just moaned in pain when I moved his body up to see where he was hurt

I don't know why..but I did it! I hugged the upper part of his body.

The bulled was there in the back of his shoulder, it seemed to be very bad..

The area around it was red , and this white-green viscous liquid was coming out..

It was pus! And I guess that bullet started to poison him as well by now

I wonder how he is still alive ! I am just glad he did .

I had to do it ! To get the bullet out , but I cannot do it .

It hurts my heart so much..

Thinking that he might die in my hands , thinking that his body will shake in pain and it will lost the rest of its warmth while resting on mine

I can't stand the fear of that idea..

It is not my first time doing that , I helped when any crazy master of mine shot one of us for now reason

I learned somethings and I know how dangerous this situation is

The fever , the bleeding , the pus and the bullet..I am losing him

" I can't " I sobbed but I tried to held it back as much as possible

I was just going to put his body on the ground again and then I heard his tired voice " being in pain..is much better than being dead" it came out as a moan of pain

" if you don't do it..I lose my soul or at least my arm " he said closing his eyes and supporting his head with the help of the wall beside us

I was just going to help him laying down on his stomach when he just managed to make his was back to me

Again , his head resting on my shoulder and I can feel his hot breath against my neck

" This is going to hurt , Sir . Please stay still " I said while I put the small knife to the candle's fire and I just made my way in his shoulder to get that **** out


End file.
